Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar (Japanese: キャプテン・オリマー Kyaputen Orimā) is a well-known space captain from planet Hocotate and the main recurring protagonist of the Pikmin series. Captain Olimar has a wife, two children, and a pet dog-like creature named Bulblie, all of whom he supports by working for the interplanetary delivery company Hocotate Freight. One day, when he was searching for a vacation spot a meteorite struck his ship, the S.S. Dolphin, and he crash-landed on an uncharted planet home to plant-like creatures named Pikmin. With help from the aforementioned Pikmin, he was able to gather all the parts of his broken ship and return back home. He is also a good friend and partner of Louie. Captain Olimar is voiced by composer Kazumi Totaka. This is a relatively unknown fact, as Olimar often does not speak during the events of the games themselves. Within supplementary material, such as the bonus [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9YTYmM9OJ8 Expedition Logs for Pikmin 3] and the Pikmin shorts, Totaka portrays Olimar with a surprisingly-deep voice that often shocks fans. In the bad ending of Pikmin, which plays should the player not collect the 25 ship parts needed for the S.S. Dolphin to take off, the Pikmin under Olimar's command carry the unconscious captain to their Onion. After a few moments, Olimar is spit out, with a stem protruding from the top of his head in a manner not unlike those possessed by the Pikmin. Olimar's appearance as a Pikmin, often dubbed "Pikmar" by fans, is not canon to the events of the Pikmin series, as Pikmin 2 begins with Captain Olimar returning to his home planet. Appearances Super Smash Bros. Revolution In Super Smash Bros. Revolution Olimar appears as a playable character. He utilizes Pikmin and his fists for attacking, like in other Pikmin games. Pikmin: Spore Outbreak Captain Olimar made an appearence in Pikmin: Spore Outbreak. He discovers the Rose Pikmin and Wogmin, both helpful additions to the species. His son finds Mantis Pikmin. Olimar speaks up more, both directly and personally to others and himself in this game. At the end of every day, he will begin a conversation with his family to see how they are doing. ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit Olimar appears as a unlockable racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. Like the rest of the characters, he can be unlocked randomly by placing first in a Grand Prix on any engine class. Alternatively, he can be purchased at the shop by collecting Coins. He is a lightweight with a small size. He has slight above poor speed, poor acceleration, good handling and great traction. amiibo Gallery Trivia * Due to his reactions to treasures surrounded by series of holes, Olimar appears to suffer from . * Prior to being employed by Hocotate Freight, Olimar worked as a repairman. ** Although the reasons for such are unknown, he is also known to have had conflicts with space pirates. }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Captains Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Good Characters Category:Pikmin Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Mario Kart S Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Males Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Hocotatians Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo's War of The Worlds